Due to the well-established superiority of the ferrous form of iron over ferric iron for plant nutrition, ferrous forms of iron, e.g., ferrous ammonium sulfate, are commercially used for plant nutrition. However, because of low cost of many ferric salts, it would be advantageous to develop a ferric form of iron suitable for plant nutrition.